


Varian’s Revenge

by MikeAllenZ



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeAllenZ/pseuds/MikeAllenZ
Summary: A silly one shot I made that has Varian singing a version of “Revenge is Gonna Be Mine” from “Once Upon a Time”. Because I was bored





	Varian’s Revenge

“Varian, I DEMAND that you release us IMMEDIATELY” the king commanded the unstable teen “And tell me where the Queen is.”

“Your majesty, I know it’s hard for you but for the first time in your life” he slammed the cage with the Chameleon on the table “you are in no position to demand ANYTHING” he suddenly looked at the king and princess and shrugged “But, I’m the spirit of compromise, how about I meet you half way” 

The young Alchemist opened a curtain to show what was on the other side. The Queen.

Rapunzel was quickly concerned with how her mother was chained “Mom!”

“I’m okay Rapunzel!” Arianna quickly alerted her family that the boy had not harmed her so far.

“Let her go, Varian!” Rapunzel stared her former friend down 

“First you’re going to do something for me.”

Rapunzel was not pleased but she conceded “Fine, I’m sure we can work something out.”

Varian laughed “Nonono. I’m the one deciding the bargain today.” The boy was of course going to take advantage of the power he held over the powerful.

“What do you want?” The king said angrily.

The boy only laughed further “Oh! So now you care about what I WANT. All it took was threatening the things you love most.”

My dear king and princess your offer is meaningless  
Dont give a dang about your rank  
Or the sorries you shout, that i wont care about  
If you do not give me respect

Your army would cause other children to flee  
But none of those children are me

So oh oh  
Keep your jewels divine  
And oh oh  
And your manners refined  
Cause even more lethal than advance cyanide  
Is revenge, revenge revenge  
And it’s going to be mine

“Varian, you can’t think all of this is right?” Rapunzel tried to reason with him. “Why are you doing this?”

“Just wait till the second verse, your highness” 

I practiced, I studied  
Was helpful and loyal  
For the kingdom I was so proud of  
You called me your friend   
But you wouldn’t defend  
I when I lost a person I love  
So now my hearts hardened and it is your fault  
Won’t rest till you skin me those rocks

So oh oh  
You can beg bleed and whine  
But oh oh  
you are wasting your time  
If those rocks keep my dad  
You won’t come out alive   
Revenge, revenge, revenge is going to be mine.

“Look, whatever happened, I’m sorry. But this is just not the way.” Rapunzel pleads “Just please... listen to me.”

Once I worked towards a horizon   
Where I might find happiness waiting  
Until you came   
And destroyed my life  
And filled me with hate unabating 

You say let it go.   
But I say hell no  
I’m finally on the right path  
Soon Corona will feel  
The fire of this alchemists wrath

“So I’ll use your hair to break these rocks. But you might die but it’s only a slight...”

“No!” The king barks

“It’s not your choice, dad.” Rapunzel sighs

“She’s right... dad” Varian mocks “Also, we’re on a time crush so...” He suddenly enacts a chemical that starts the rocks to form around Arianna 

So oh oh  
She’ll be frozen alive  
And oh oh  
Must be fates designs   
At last our worlds will finally collide  
Revenge, revenge, revenge  
Is going to be mine

Oh it’s gonna be  
Oh it’s gonna be  
Oh it’s gonna be  
Oh it’s gonna be  
Oh it’s gonna be  
Oh it’s gonna be mine!


End file.
